


Paintball War

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, The Target, good AU like Hells Studio, nothing happens au, paintballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: It’s the first day of Spring at Joey Drew Studios and a paintball war is going on.
Kudos: 12





	Paintball War

**Author's Note:**

> Evening guys. Finally had this story out for all of you! I had this planned back in winter and was planned to be a snowball fight then a paintball fight. Reason for the change was winter time last year was very busy for me and since I wanted to write this I changed it to paintball as it was getting warmer outside. I didn't want to leave it till next winter time, so here you go!

It was a glorious spring day and Buddy was making his way to work at Joey Drew Studios. The cool breeze, and the mix of sun and clouds in the sky made this a wonderful day for Daniel “Buddy” Lewek. Buddy turned a corner till he felt a pat on his back. He turned to see his two best friends Jacob and Dot right behind them. 

“Morning Buddy.” Dot said with a smile. Buddy smiled seeing his two friends walking alongside him to work. As they walked Dot leaned in towards Jacob. “So you told Buddy about today right?” 

Jacob snickered, before giving a laugh. “I forgot, but it would be best to surprise him.” 

“Surprise me with what?” Buddy asked.

“Well every so often, Joey likes to plan these special fun days for the workers.” Dot explained.

Buddy raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know Joey had a fun side?” He asked.

Jacob laughed. “Me either when I started working here.” He added. “But these can be a bit much for you Buddy.”

Buddy scoffed. “I think if I can handle Joey’s shenanigans, Sammy’s constant nagging, I think I’m able to handle it.” He beamed. Jacob snickered before roaring with laughter. Buddy raised an eyebrow wondering how bad this fun day is.

The three made it to the studio, and before Dot could open the door she turned to her friend. “Are you sure you're ready to see this, Buddy?” Dot asked.

“Dot I’ll be fine. What is it that you two are keeping me from knowing?” Buddy asked, frustrated that Jacob and Dot have been leaving him in the dark. Dot looked nervous turning to Jacob, who was smiling and gave a nod. Dot sighed and opened the door, and Buddy’s expression dropped even Buddy dropped his lunch.

Everyone at the studio was moving things around as well as getting guns. Buddy slowly walked in seeing how chaotic everyone was. Dot and Jacob walked towards their friend as Dot put a hand on Buddy’s shoulder. “See,” Dot started turning to Jacob. “This is why you need to tell Buddy ahead of time.” Jacob gave a chuckle in response.

Henry and Wally stopped and smiled seeing the trio. “You three are here.” Henry said. “Come on, there’s no time to waste!” Henry grabbed a hold of Buddy’s hand and took him to the artist hall. Dot and Jacob followed too. 

The trio were taken to a dark room, where Wally turned on the light. Buddy was blinded and saw familiar faces in the room, Grant, Thomas, and Ms. Lambert were there ready to battle. “Mr. Stein, what’s going on?” Buddy asked.

“Today. Is the fight of our lives.” Henry said.

“What?” Buddy asked horrified at what Henry just said.

Henry chuckled patting Buddy in the back. “Don’t worry, no one is going to die.” He reassured Buddy. Buddy sighed knowing this fight won’t shed blood. “However, this year Joey will be going down!” 

“What’s going on?” Buddy asked, wondering what Henry and the rest of the studio was playing. 

Henry turned to his team. “Did anyone tell him?” He asked. The workers shook their heads, making Henry sigh having to explain to the studio gopher. “So every three months Joey holds this battle royale to see which department is the best.” Henry explains.

Buddy was still confused, but got what Henry explained. Joey was Joey and this is how Joey is. “So what is this royale challenge going to be?” Jacob asked. 

“The most epic thing I did on Joey’s 18th birthday.” Henry started. “A paintball war.” He said, deepening his voice. Buddy gulped hearing Henry’s serious tone. He rarely heard Henry get serious, and it was usually when he was angry. 

Wally was excited for this, even though a paintball war would make a mess, which Wally had to clean up later. The janitor was rather happy about getting into a messy fight. “Why are you excited?” Jacob asked.

“Because I can shoot Sammy for all the trouble he caused me!” Wally responded. 

“You mean for the trouble you caused him?” Dot corrected.

Wally chuckled. “Tomato, Potato.” He replied.

After the conversation everyone prepared, grabbing their guns and loading them with paintballs. Buddy was nervously putting paintballs into his gun, but Wally and Jacob were grabbing extras and putting them into their pockets. “Why do you need all those extras?” Buddy asked.

“We’re preparing ourselves for the Target.” Jacob explained.

“The Target?” Buddy asked.

Wally turned to the studio gopher realizing Buddy hasn’t been around long enough. “Oh your new, right.” Wally cleared his throat as he told the story about the Target. “A few years ago, Joey and Henry had their annual water gun fight when a heat wave broke out soon enough a mysterious player came in and we call them the Target. They’re a sniper who targets us and always wins.” He explained. Buddy gulped, afraid at who the Target was, knowing he could be the Target’s next victim.

Jacob laughed and gave Buddy a hard slap on the back, where he could of almost fell. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll protect you Buddy.” Jacob promised. Buddy smiled glad he was protected by his friends. As Buddy was finishing up the trio heard a scream. Buddy, Jacob and Wally dashed and saw Grant and Shawn got hit by none other then Sammy, Jack and Susie.

The Music Department trio high fives each other and were ready to take on the rest of the members till Henry and Wally came to take the music department down. However, they were ambushed by Bendy, Boris and Alice which surprised Wally.

“Bendy? I thought you Alice, and Boris were on our side?” Wally asked.

“Yeah, but Sammy bribed us with donuts so sorry.” Bendy replied shooting Wally in the chest. Jacob glared and tried to shoot at the toons, but because the toons had cartoon abilities they were able to shoot Jacob in seconds.

Buddy gulped as the toons pointed their guns at him. Just before they could shoot the four heard a whistle and soon a hail of paintballs hit the toons. Buddy looked around pointing his gun ready to shoot, but he lowered his gun seeing who it was.

There Buddy saw the Target. The Target wore a black cloak, and a blue eye mask as they pointed their gun. The Target eyed Buddy, but they lowered their gun before disappearing into the shadows. Buddy gulped and ran hoping to hide away from the music department.

Buddy walked around the dark studio taking the stairs instead of the elevator, as he knows someone would wait for him or anyone there. As he walked he heard the paintball shots as well as the screams of his co-workers. Buddy gulped and kept walking having his gun ready to shoot. 

Sometimes he heard something, but ended up wasting a paintball over just a sound. Buddy yelped as he saw the Target right in front of him. He shivered as the Target held their gun and was ready to shoot Buddy. Buddy closed his eyes and braced himself ready to be shot by a bunch of paintballs. Buddy heard the gun shoot paintballs, but Buddy opened his eyes not feeling the projectiles hit him. He turned and saw Susie, Sammy and Jack got hit and passed out. 

Buddy realized that the Target wasn’t going after him, but after the music department who tried to take down Buddy. “T-thank you.” Buddy thanked the Target, but they were gone. Buddy turned his head wondering where the Target had gone.

Minutes passed. Then hours. It felt like forever since the game started and Buddy had been hiding and walking around not getting hit. “Don’t move.” Buddy froze hearing a familiar voice. Buddy turned and saw Joey with his paintball gun pointed at him.

Buddy turned ready to shoot, but he was scared taking down his boss. However, Joey shoot Buddy in the hand making Buddy drop his paintball gun. Buddy was about to grab it, but heard the gun clock.

“One more move, and your paint splattered, Buddy.” Joey warned. Buddy stood in place shaking as Joey had his gun pointed at him. The gopher and artist of the studio was trapped, he sighed and surrendered to his boss. Joey shot Buddy, paint splattered his body as he collapsed on the floor.

Joey was about to shoot Buddy once more, but the Target reappeared going in between Joey and Buddy. Joey chuckled. “So your this Target I keep hearing ab-” Joey got cut off when he got shot with a paintball gun on the head. The Target shoot a few more paintballs, before Joey ran and passed out just a couple steps away.

The Target put their paintball gun down and went over to Buddy to shake him awake. Buddy opened his eyes and saw the Target right in front of him. Buddy jumped back shocked to see the Target right in front of his face. The Target shushed him to not make any noise before walking away slowly.

Buddy was left confused wondering why the Target spared him. Two hours later, the game ended and everyone was covered in paint. Buddy helped Wally clean up the art room to give Wally a head start with him cleaning the studio the rest of the night.

“Hey Dot!” Dot stopped working and turned to see Buddy at the entrance to the writer’s room. “Going to join us at the bar tonight?” He asked.

Dot smiled. “Sure am, but are you going to show up covered in paint?” She chuckled.

Buddy chuckled and back and shook his head. “No. Going to get home shower and will make my way there.” He explained. Soon Buddy spotted something on Dot’s desk. It was a blue handkerchief right next to her typewriter. Then it hit Buddy he looked at his friend Dot who giggled and gave a wink before focusing at her work. 

Buddy just smiled, Dot is always filled with secrets and the Target was one of them.


End file.
